Christmas Clichés
by Pongo0614
Summary: When Eddie Lawson meets Rachel Mason, sparks fly in the weirdest of ways but with Christmas around the corner, anything can happen. Can't it? 25 parts to one story, all following Christmas movie cliches.
1. Day One - Boy meets Girl

_I should not go through with last-minute ideas._

_Why do I do this to myself?_

_So up until about an hour ago, this was just an idea. Taking what I would consider Christmas movie cliches and turning them into drabbles. Now I have 25 ideas and the one for tomorrow is ready... This is basically one story split into 25 parts... Not that I need that sort of pressure put on myself._

_And just before anyone gets the wrong idea, I don't actually like Christmas films. Well, not the bad ones anyway._

* * *

**Day One - Boy meets Girl**

With the countdown to Christmas and the end of term on, Eddie was a little confused as to why Nigel wanted a meeting with him. Part of him hoped that it was to offer him the job of permanent head but Eddie knew that there was more involved than just to start to clear the mess that Jack had left.

Eddie was more confused about the other voice that was talking to Nigel.

"Ah, Eddie. This is Rachel Mason."

He smiled at her before he shook her hand, trying to ignore the spark of electricity that shot through him at her touch.


	2. Day Two - Girl is Boy's new boss

_Thank you so much for the reviews._

_Writing only 100 words (or just slightly more) is really difficult but easy at the same time... But I have managed to get rather ahead of myself which is quite nice._

* * *

**Day Two - Girl is Boy's new boss**

"She is the new headteacher." Nigel continued.

"Sorry?" Eddie said, still a little confused.

"Of Waterloo Road." Rachel said. "Nigel has been telling me about how you have taken over. I'm glad to have you as my deputy."

"I thought…"

"LEA decision Eddie. I best let you get on. I am sure you have a lot to discuss." Nigel said.

Eddie was trying to hide his disappointment over the decision but he knew that he was doing an awful job at it.

"Shall I tell you about my plans?" She said as she handed him a file.

"I suppose you should."


	3. Day Three - Girl and Boy don't get on

_Thank you for the reviews. Glad you are liking them._

_Getting this one a little earlier today, not that I didn't want to give you the one yesterday early... I need to learn a little restraint... But for today it is either now or at like midnight tonight so..._

_And I have sort of tried to keep to what happened in Waterloo Road (bar a couple of things... will be made clear... It works with the cliches)._

* * *

**Day Three - Girl and Boy don't get on**

Rachel could tell that Eddie was annoyed by the decision. He had spent the whole day in a grumpy mood and she was sure that her hit-the-ground-running approach wasn't helping. Of course, he was right to hold some grudge against her. She had just stolen his job.

It became clear that they were two different personalities, bound to clash at some point in a destructive way.

But he didn't know the pressure that she was under. She had to show improvement in the school before Christmas and with the days flying away from her, she had to make an impact and fast.


	4. Day Four - Girl is a workaholic

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now, this one and the next one, I suppose, could be seen either way. But I think it makes more sense for Rachel to be the workaholic while Eddie is the next one... Obviously more will be explained tomorrow._

* * *

**Day Four - Girl is a workaholic**

Eddie had noticed that Rachel was always in school before him and left long after the last bell sounded.

"I know your problem." He said.

"What's that?"

"You're a workaholic, aren't you?"

"I think what you mean is that you only started to scratch the surface of the mess that Jack left."

"Jack only did what he thought was right."

"Sorry Eddie, as much as I would love to sit here all day, chatting to you. Some of us have work that we have to do."

It was a low blow but it just confirmed to him that she was a workaholic.


	5. Day Five - Boy is single father-widower

_Thank you for the reviews. I am glad you are liking this._

_The more I think about it, the more I do think that there are more single fathers than single mothers in Christmas films, especially for like the love interest... maybe it is because it makes them more likeable. And usually, they are a widow as well..._

_And I have written all 25 drabbles so now it just about getting it out to you._

* * *

**Day Five - Boy is a single father and/or a widower**

"Daddy!" Micheal shouted as he ran across the playground.

Eddie crouched down to catch his son as ploughed into him.

"Good day then buddy."

Micheal nodded at him before taking his dad's hand as they walked to the car. Eddie knew that this year would be important for him to get Christmas right. It was only a few months ago that he got the chance to be a proper father to Micheal after Alison died in a car accident. Everything now was for Micheal and making sure that he was happy.

Eddie was just happy to have his son.


	6. Day Six - Girl has a Terrible Boyfriend

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now, this is another one that is a bit interchangeable. So it is either, as I have done, the Girl has a Terrible Boyfriend who is just a jerk and doesn't treat her right or the Boy has a girlfriend who isn't great and the son/daughter hates. As I hate Adam so much, let's just make us hate him even more... I mean why not? We are on the lead up to Christmas..._

* * *

**Day Six - Girl has a Terrible Boyfriend**

"You aren't working again."

Rachel huffed. "Adam, this school needs a lot doing to it."

"And with how amazing you are, you will turn it around, as you have done in the past. Just don't get lost in your work again."

"Still blaming me for that."

"No. Rachel, I am grateful for the second chance that you gave me after… the whole thing with Ruby. We both lost ourselves. Let's not lose ourselves again."

She knew what he meant. He meant don't throw yourself into your work, neglect our relationship, so he would cheat on her again. Just the thought hurt her.


	7. Day Seven - School threaten to be closed

_Thank you for the reviews._

_For films that are meant to be about the happiest time of the year, most of them have some sort of doom and gloom about them... And this is no exception..._

* * *

**Day Seven - The school being threaten to be closed down**

Another argument with Eddie about the changes that she had made to the school made her reveal the truth to him.

"Eddie, I have until Christmas to show off the potential of this school or otherwise, starting the new year, we will have to find new schools for all these students."

"What do you mean?"

"The LEA want to shut Waterloo Road."

She knew that it had come as a shock to him, bearing in mind that the school had seemingly been saved just a year earlier. She knew that she now had his support by the way he nodded at her.


	8. Day Eight - Boy loves Christmas

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now, in all honesty, I do think that Eddie would love Christmas. So... here is some cuteness with Micheal._

* * *

**Day Eight - Boy loves Christmas **

Eddie stood back to look at his and Micheal's handwork. The tree had taken them most of the morning to decorate but Eddie knew that the time that he spent with Micheal was precious. There was going to be a time when he wouldn't want to do this sort of thing anymore. He had to take every moment now.

"Right, I think it is time to turn on the lights."

"Daddy, can I do it?"

"Go on."

Eddie didn't watch the tree light up but Micheal's face. His face was a memory that he would keep with him forever.

God, he loved Christmas.


	9. Day Nine - Girl hates Christmas

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Do I actually believe that Rachel hates Christmas? No, I think she would actually like Christmas._

_Is there always a person who loves Christmas and a person who hates Christmas in Christmas films? Yes._

_Although, I can agree with Rachel slightly..._

* * *

**Day Nine - Girl hates Christmas **

"If I have to hear one more strangled note of All I Want For Christmas Is You, I will ban music being played in school." Rachel said.

"Not my favourite Christmas song," Eddie said.

"Do you actually like Christmas?"

"Love it."

"Great?!"

"Don't you?"

"It is just so commercialised now."

"But you have to have a favourite Christmas song."

"I don't. I turn off my radio so I don't hear them."

"Alright, Scrooge."

"You are dying to tell me yours."

"Has to be Fairytale of New York."

"That one is the only bearable one."

He smiled at her but she didn't smile back.


	10. Day Ten - Girl and Boy start to get on

_Thank you for the reviews. I am glad that you all approve of Eddie's favourite Christmas song because it is mine as well..._

_I don't actually know if I want this week to go fast or not... But it is Tuesday... So early posting... Because it is easier to post on my laptop and I don't think that you want this at 10pm (GMT). Although there will only be one more Tuesday of early postings..._

* * *

**Day Ten - Girl and Boy start to get on**

Rachel sighed as another staff meeting ended with them not seeing things from her point of view. They had decided that the staff didn't need to know about the threat of closure. It would only make them stress out about it.

"They will come around eventually."

"With the likes of Steph Haydock and Grantly Budgen? I don't see how you are so positive."

"Because they are stuck in their ways. The other staff are starting to see why you are doing all of this."

She knew that having the staff on board was only half the battle. The other half was the LEA.


	11. Day Eleven - Boy meets Girl shopping

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I could have probably made a whole story out of this... mainly because conversations like this need to be longer... or I could make them longer..._

* * *

**Day Eleven - Boy meets Girl Christmas shopping**

Eddie knew that he had a lot to get and not a lot of time to get it in. His mum had offered to have Micheal while he tried to get all his Christmas shopping done. The last thing he expected was to literally run into Rachel.

"Watch where you are going!" She said harshly.

"I didn't see you." He said as he collected up the bags and separated what was hers and his.

"Toys?"

"For my son."

"I didn't…"

"We haven't really spoken about our private lives."

She nodded at him as a man jogged up to them, shouting Rachel's name.


	12. Day Twelve -Boy meets Terrible Boyfriend

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Another early posting... This time because I have a wedding later... Honestly, the closer it has got to this wedding, the less I have been looking forward to it... It doesn't help that I have lost my weekend to karate either... So we will have to see how the updates of this goes... they might just all be late ones. _

* * *

**Day Twelve - Boy meets Terrible Boyfriend and doesn't like him**

"Adam Fleet." The man said, forcing his hand towards Eddie.

Eddie shook it, only to be polite. "Eddie Lawson."

"Eddie is my deputy," Rachel explained.

"And I'm her boyfriend," Adam said as he put an arm around Rachel and pulled her tightly against him.

Eddie knew it was none of his business but he felt like Rachel wasn't as comfortable with this guy as he was making it out to be. Something he knew he should ask her about when they were at school.

In short, Eddie didn't like Adam and felt like Rachel could do better.


	13. Day Thirteen - Why is Girl with TB

_Thank you for the reviews_

_Part of only 100 words is that dialogue-heavy chapters look a lot longer..._

* * *

**Day Thirteen - Boy ask Girl why she is with Terrible Boyfriend **

"So Adam?"

"What about him?"

"Is he always like that?"

"Only around other men."

"Bit weird."

"Especially when he is the one that cheated on me."

"Why would anyone cheat on you?"

"Because I am a workaholic that neglects him."

"He doesn't deserve you."

Eddie was glad that it got a smile out of her.

"What about your son?"

"Micheal. He is three and a half."

"Wife then?"

"Died earlier this year in a car accident."

"That must have been difficult."

He was glad that she didn't say 'I'm sorry'.

"More reason to have the best Christmas yet for him."


	14. Day Fourteen - Christmas prom organising

_Thank you for the reviews._

_The longest weekend of my life continues... And so does this story. But without the terrible boyfriend for the moment._

* * *

**Day Fourteen - Christmas prom organising **

Rachel didn't know why she had to be part of the Christmas Prom committee. Just because she was the headteacher, didn't mean that she had to get involved.

"The theme this year is Masquerade Ball."

She was grateful that it wasn't something like Winter Wonderland although the thought of some students with masks on didn't really appeal to her.

Ideas were bounced around as they discussed how they were going to transform the hall. Rachel's attention was on her deputy and the way he was as excited as the kids.

Not that she could attach that word to the way she felt about him.


	15. Day Fifteen - Boy's in love with Girl

_Thank you for the reviews (not that they are showing for whatever reason...)._

_Now if you liked the last chapter, then you are going to love this one... I think. (And my weekend of karate is over and done with. Thank god)_

* * *

**Day Fifteen - Boy realises he's in love with Girl**

If his friends hadn't said anything, Eddie might not have noticed that he had spent quite a large proportion of the night talking about Rachel. It made him sit back and think about the way that they had been.

In reality, they were two totally different people but they say opposites attract. And he was attracted to her.

But he couldn't. They had only known each other for only a few days and she had a boyfriend. They weren't even friends. Only work colleagues. And she had stolen his job.

Then it hit him.

He was in love with Rachel Mason.


	16. Day Sixteen-They're getting along better

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Realising that there aren't actually that many of these left... which is equally good and bad... (Kinda means that I have to pull my finger out with Push My Luck (which is 19 chapters and over 34,500 words currently))_

* * *

**Day Sixteen - Boy and Girl start getting along much better**

They were working as a team. They were getting things done. They were getting through the changes and improvements that Rachel had to make. And it seemed like the more time they spent together, the better they got on.

Eddie was still pushing down his ever-growing feelings for Rachel. He couldn't ruin what they had now. Their friendship was something weirdly special and he felt like he knew her better than anyone that he had known before.

But he did wonder whether she felt the same way. The way that he was feeling couldn't be one-sided. Could it?


	17. Day Seventeen - TB gets jealous

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now, unfortunately, we have to return to the Terrible Boyfriend... I mean, I have to create some drama before the happiness... Right? That is how these films go. (and the last posting before 8 o'clock... this time next week, I hope not to be awake at this time.)_

* * *

**Day Seventeen - Terrible Boyfriend gets jealous **

"Where have you been?"

"At work."

"Why do you look guilty?"

"Because I forgot again, didn't I?"

"I've gotten used to you forgetting our anniversary."

"I will make it up to you."

"Who have you been with?"

"What?"

"I'm not stupid Rachel."

"I'm not following."

"You've never been this late home before. Not this many times. Are you trying to give me a taste of my own medicine?"

"Adam, I've been working."

"You've been acting weird ever since we bumped into your deputy."

"Eddie has nothing to do with this."

"Doesn't he?"

"Don't get jealous Adam. Not again."

"Don't give me a reason to then."


	18. Day Eighteen - Girl and Boy fall out

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now usually these things go one of two ways but it usually ends up with the Girl and Boy falling out... And I have made it all about Adam... Or Terrible Boyfriend/TB as I am sure you are all going to call me now... thanks to me..._

* * *

**Day Eighteen - Girl and Boy fall out over Terrible Boyfriend**

"He has said something."

"Just drop it, Eddie."

"I thought we were getting on. I thought we were working as a team."

"We are."

"Then why are you being all like this?"

"Drop it."

Rachel didn't want to fall out with Eddie but it was better for them to fall out than for her to fall out with Adam. Although she regretted her decision as they started shouting and he stormed off. She hoped that once Eddie had calmed down, he might come back to take her apology.

But he didn't and Rachel was scared that she might have lost her only true friend.


	19. Day Nineteen-TB shows his true colours

_Thank you for the reviews and sorry about Rachel's stupid decision..._

_But maybe this chapter you have been waiting for... Let's get rid of the Terrible Boyfriend. Also, can you tell I wrote this about the same time as my next fic (a fic where I make Melissa rather bitchy)..._

* * *

**Day Nineteen - Terrible boyfriend shows his true colours**

She should have seen the signs. She knew the cycle. She should have known that he was going to do it to her again.

A random woman that he worked with she could learn to forgive again. But cheating on her with her sister, no matter how estranged their relationship, wasn't something that Rachel could forgive.

The worst part was they both didn't look sorry that she had caught them.

It was the second screaming match that she'd had that day. The words that she wanted to say to Adam for a while tumbling out of her mouth. It was over.


	20. Day Twenty - Girl is heartbroken over TB

_Thank you for the reviews_

_This has caused me to be a little creative with how I write these things... I mean... You can tell me what you think of this... I think it might be one of the best things I have written..._

* * *

**Day Twenty - Girl is heartbroken over Terrible Boyfriend **

What hurt more? The fact that he did it again or that he did it with Melissa?

Should she have expected it?

Should she have seen it coming?

Should she have made more of an effort this time around?

Was it her fault?

Should she have taken the job at Waterloo Road?

Should she have stopped teaching when he told her that she always did too much?

Did she always do too much?

Why did she do too much?

Why did she always end up loving the school more than she did Adam?

Maybe that was the answer.

She didn't love Adam.


	21. Day Twenty-One-Girl realises she's sad

_Thank you for the reviews._

_So day 15, Eddie realised that he was in love with Rachel... Rachel had just been a little slow..._

* * *

**Day Twenty-One - Girl realises she is miserable without Boy**

Rachel had obviously seen and spoken to Eddie since they fell out. They had to. But their conversations had been about the school and kept very professional. They got on just purely because they had to.

But she realised that even though she saw Eddie, she missed him. She missed the way that they had got on and how he knew her and what she was thinking. She missed the friendship she was building with him.

She had thought that she was miserable because of Adam but she realised that it wasn't.

It was because of Eddie.


	22. Day Twenty-Two - School is saved

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Shall we start the happy stuff? Yeah? I mean, it is Christmas... Or near enough_

* * *

**Day Twenty-Two - School is saved**

Inspection day and if Rachel wasn't already on edge, she was extremely nervous as she followed the man around as he wrote things down and ticked off things.

It wasn't even in her office that they got the news. Out in the foyer, long after all the students had gone home, he turned to Rachel and Eddie, saying more words than he had said to them all day.

"There is still a long way to go. But for now, it is a start. Waterloo Road will remain open."

The relief washed over both of them. They had done it.


	23. Day Twenty-Three - Girl and Boy reunited

_Thank you for the reviews._

_So happiness... Shall we get Rachel and Eddie back together? Like properly? _

_Side note - How the hell is it 23rd December? Like shouldn't it be August still?_

* * *

**Day Twenty-Three - Girl and Boy reunited properly at Christmas prom**

Rachel knew something was up as Davina dragged her onto the dance floor. She had been quite content at standing on the sidelines, watching the pupils. This was for them, not the teachers.

It was in the middle where Davina stopped and pushed her forward into Eddie, who had been arguing with Tom.

"You two need to talk," Tom shouted over the music.

She didn't really know how they were meant to do that where they were until the song changed.

Slowly dancing with Eddie was equally a good and a bad idea but it didn't stop her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	24. Day Twenty Four-Girl&Boy admit feelings

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Here we are on Christmas eve. Luckily there is one more of these. _

* * *

**Day Twenty Four - Girl and Boy admit their feelings **

"Rachel." "Eddie." They said at the same time.

"Ladies first."

"You were right. I didn't love Adam. But I… Know that I have more feelings for you than I did him. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. And I know you might not be ready to say it but I am in love with you. I love you, Rachel Mason."

"I love you too Eddie Lawson."

The way he smiled was a picture and she knew that even though it had only been a couple of weeks, she meant those words more than the times she had said it to Adam.


	25. Day Twenty-Five - Girl and Boy kiss

_Thank you for all of the reviews and following this story for the last 25 days._

_Merry Christmas everyone and saving the best chapter until last. In all honesty, I will probably see most of you all a bit later on... over on IaWW, TIDU. Not going to give you everything at once._

* * *

**Day Twenty-Five - Girl and Boy kiss**

It was inevitable after what they had just said. In the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by students probably wasn't where they should have shared their first kiss but as she couldn't stop her eyes from darting to his lips as his eyes did to hers, it was going to happen.

Her hand went to his hair as his arms wrapped tighter around her waist, bringing them as close as they could possibly get to each other.

There were wolf whistles but Rachel didn't find herself caring. She was with Eddie and that instantly made everything okay.


End file.
